jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellesse Crowley
Ellese Crowley Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Ellesse Giavanna Crowley is a British-Italian/South African witch from North Lincolnshire, England. Quick Info Ellesse is a Half-Blood witch born in Appleby during the winter of 2019 to Rita Del Fava and Jeremia Crowley. She used to go to work with her mother, when her mother allowed it. She was often spotted throughout the big office building treating it like her own personal jungle gym. From age of five until the age of nine she was practically a daughter to everyone in the office. There wasn't an employee that didn't like her and it wasn't because she was the boss's daughter either. She was just a sweet little girl with a soft voice, and stealthy presence. She couldn't be annoying even if she tried. Her father was the reason she wasn't allowed in the office anymore, he heard the rumor of an employee in the office who was becoming a little too obsessed with his daughter. Katiuscia Di Antonio was Rita's secretary, she was close to the family in a business sense. When she tried to insert herself into family event Jeremia put an end to it as quickly as it started. Rita was always a little more lenient. On holiday with her father at the beach she discovered her magic. She was nine it was a special trip for her birthday. They were eating ice cream when she knocked the melty ball of ice cream right off the cone. It levitated before it could hit the ground and floated back up onto her cone. As if she hadn't known it was something spectacular in that moment she continued to eat her messy treat. Her father scooped her up into his arms promising the replace the cone her had made her drop into the sand below them in his excitement. She had overheard her father's conversations with friends and family about her possibly being a squib. He didn't want it to be so, but he wanted to find support if that was his daughter's fate. She told her mother about it when they returned home, she had been working out of the country at the time and her schedule didn't allow for a significant amount of family time on Ellesse's birthday. As she made her way through Hogwarts her parents marriage fell apart. Her mother started drinking, Her father sought out something or someone else to replace his wife. Her mother ended up having an affair with a man overseas, her father did the same with a women he met while exploring. Both of them went on to have children from these extra marital affairs. Her father left to be a dad to his new son, her mother left responsibilities of her new burden to whomever she could afford to do it for her. Ellesse did what she could to help with Eevonne when she was home. She even went so far as to get not one but two jobs. One in the wizarding world and another in the muggle world. She didn't feel helpful doing both, her mother didn't need her money, but Eevonne might, one day. She quit the muggle job and kept the one she had in the wizard shop. She hoped to be able to spend some time with her little sister there. Traits Appearance Model: Nyane Lebajoa Ellesse Crowley1.jpg Ellesse Crowley2.jpg Ellesse Crowley3.jpg Ellesse Crowley4.jpg Ellesse Crowley5.jpg Ellesse Crowley6.png Ellesse Crowley7.jpg Ellesse Crowley WB1.jpg Ellesse Crowley WB3.jpg Ellesse Crowley WB5.jpg Ellesse Crowley WB7.jpg Personality Ellesse is a dainty little princess, but she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty working hard for what she wants. She's never been able to simply let herself be provided for, she believes in fair trades and that what a person deserves should also be what they've earned. Even as a small child running around her mother's office building she would leave little trinkets for people who had given her treats or gifts throughout the week. It was a habit her mother looked down on, often verbalizing her disappointment in Ellesse for. The jaded viewpoint of her mother didn't change Ellesse' beliefs entirely, it merely caused her intentions and expectations to skew. Never one to go out of her way to give to someone else who hadn't established a deep connection with her she maintained a superficial kindness to strangers. She continued to return gestures around her mother's office which lead to returning similar gestures to acquaintances when she was at Hogwarts. Family Del Fava Rita Del Fava is a British-Italian Muggle-Born witch born in 1997. Crowley Jeremia Crowley is a South African Half-Blood wizard born in 1996. Relationships Magical abilities Trivia *Ellesse means: "Shining light" *Giavanna means: "God is kind" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake